Blackening Sea
by insaincat
Summary: Dipper is going through hell right now, and really has the worst possible solution. Bill is a little shit and usually doesn't care about kids like Dipper. But even so, the kid catches his eye. Bill helping someone? PLEASE. Its always for his own personal gain... right? Right? (Rated M for Rape and stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the edge, the waves hurried below, crashing on the pillars of the bridge. He always loved the ocean. Sharp rocks dug into the sand in the nearest beach in sight, sharp and bright. Ready to tear through any flesh that nears them, but the opaque water seemed to rush right past them without care. California's coast was beautiful in sight, but hell in flesh. It's people were drowning in tax and drought, while the wealth collectors and government swam in money. Scientists and engineers tried to solve the drought, but little was getting anywhere. The world was beautiful, yet a cruel place. Little food was put on the table for him and his twin, as he worked from early morning to late night, with breaks for school. It would be enough for one, but for two, they were struggling.

Parents getting shot in a crossfire shoot by a gang fight left him and his sister without guardians. Their two Great Uncles were out at sea, looking for hidden treasures, and unable to come to their aid right away. Nearly 3 years they had lived on their own, taking the opportunity of the government to not be put up for adoption for having their Great Uncles as guardians, as soon as they come back. Nearly 3 years, they waited. His sister tried not to lose hope, but he had two years ago. There was no one coming for them. No one coming for him. She had friends to cushion her fall when their parents passed. He, however, only had her. Thus his landing was full of sharp rocks just as those dug into the sand. The government pestered them about legal guardians for a while, but quit on their 17th birthday, knowing full well that they will be grown soon.

The air was cool, well, cool for California, and the rough went was a bit unwelcomed and sharp, whipping his brown hair all over his forehead and cheeks. He stared at the sea. The waves below were the most harsh in California. If one were to fall and not be a strong swimmer, they would likely drown. Of course he was a strong swimmer. He lived in California after all. But if he won't swim, he would surely drown. His twin could definitely do for herself. She was a survivor, unlike him. She had people who would take her in without a second thought. People loved her, even her girlfriend and her boyfriend. He should have seen that coming. His sister's personality defined Polysexual. Yeah. She'll hate him, but she'll live. She'll be ok. He...He would never be ok. Never.

After leaving Gravity falls, he thought he was on top of the world, like he could take anything. But the harsh reality stabbed him in the gut, over and over and over again. He watched his parents die, he was beaten senselessly, he was-. Having cutts all over his arms was no proud trophy. If his sister saw, she'd definitely have a sort of fit. Whether it be fuming, sobs, or both. He often hid those scars under his sleeves. But those weren't his only battles. Eating as little as possible had become a habit too. It was hard to feed two people with the little money he got, so he gave all he could to his sister, knowing she could become so much more than he, and covering it all up with 'I got a bonus this month'. She always believed him. He felt like puking every time for telling her any type of lie.

Life was pain. That's what had become of living. Pain. Not just any pain, a pain that makes you feel like you're constantly bleeding, like your going to puke, like your going to lose your mind. Life is a battle, it had always been. But for his sister's sake, it's a battle he'll lose. And one he wish wouldn't end in such a horrible way. He had thought of doing this off a tall building, but he didn't want his sister to see what was left. It would be better for her to see a pale lifeless body, rather than being splattered everywhere on the ground.

Yeah. Ok. He had tried a rope, but a gun was out of the question. That's just as bad as robbing a store! And where would he even get the money for a gun? Sure, he could rob a store, but he would never go so far as to steal just to do what he had been trying to do. Sleeping pills didn't work either. He couldn't sleep as it is, and just doing that made him puke each time. In the end, the rough ripping waves would do, and if that didn't work, it would at least knock him out and let him drown in peace. Why was it so hard to do this? To end this seeming endless battle? But now was the the time. It was time to go. Time to say goodbye to this world. Time wouldn't matter where he was going. Where ever he was going, it likely wasn't good. Hell, or any form of it, seemed to fit what he was about to do just fine.

Walking off the edge of the cliff he was standing on, he plummeted down into the ocean, where the waves instantly took him and pushed him downward. His instantly soaked clothes dragged him down as the wave's currents pressed on each other against his chest, forcing the air out of him. He sunk further down, and soon enough, he was in need of air. Fighting the urge to fight against the currents to swim back up for air, he continued to sink. Further and further, the ocean seemed but a bottomless abyss. Pressure began to build in his chest as well as on the outside. He had made sure to wear heavy clothing today, filling his pockets with large rocks. When he would pass, the leftover air in his body would outweigh the heaviness, so his body wouldn't be stuck decaying on the ocean floor.

His vision and his hearing started to fail him, the ringing and static sound in his ears getting louder and louder until he couldn't hear the slight movements around him, nor could he see it. His eyesight already blurry, was now fading into white. His ears filled his head with pain at the pressure being forced onto it, actually, he hurt everywhere. The earth's pressure combined with the air still left in him made it feel like he was going to explode. But he didn't bother screaming, he didn't have any air left too, besides, it would be over shortly.

A numb feeling overcame the chilly cold and enfold him. He had held it this long, it was about time he let all of it in, make it more quick. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath, but instead filled his lungs full of water, his vision turning to pitch white as the ringing made it feel as if his head would burst. Eyes slipping closed, a briefly felt something slimy on his left ankle and the sweet gentle touch of sand. He must be at the bottom, he wondered as a last thought before drifting into sweet blissful unconsciousness. Finally. He was able to sleep.

Baby birds chirped happily at being fed by their mother, as while the leaves wrestled with the wind, giving all that sweet spring sound and feeling. Feeling was regaining his body, as well as sound. A feeling of anther pressed closely to his, maybe even on top a bit, with quite a bit of warmth helped regain the feeling in his limbs. A warm breath laid on lips before something very soft laid on them, that's when he got air back into his lungs. He let out a hurk and whatever was on him got up.. or off.. or both. He felt his eyes burn as the sun didn't help at all, opening them only to see white being faded back into color. Where was he? This wasn't heaven, was it? Well, if it was, he'd likely not be feeling this horrible. So...Hell maybe? His body felt like a rock. He couldn't find the energy to move, at least until he felt asid rise from his throat. Out of habit, he shot up much to his dismay, and let out the whatever was left in his stomach onto the sand, which seemed to be mostly water. With a grunt, he laid back again and panted. What ever was with him seemed disgusted, for a low hush breath mumbled, "Humans were always disgusting vile creatures." He had no energy to deal with whomever this was. The boy licked his dry salty lips as the taste of bile started to leave his tongue.

He looked over to whomever was near him only to see that his vision was still very blurry. All he could make out was that it was a dark man with bleached tied back hair and a very odd lower body that seemed to be covered in black with golden..triangles? The man sat near him, looking to the sea before looking to the sun. "Damn… Gonna dry out before I reach the water. Should have let him drown. I'd wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him. The tide is still going down too.." the man spoke with a very low voice. "...Yup. Ganna die." His voice suddenly perked up to an unusual high note. "Really wish I could have gone out better. Like being shot to death by the po po after killing a few people or something." he let out a fond chuckle before looking to the boy. "Hey there squirt. You still alive? Better be. I'm so fucking generous, risking my life and all." What he was talking about, he didn't know, but he didn't have the strength to say anything. His throat hurt, his muscles ached, his head felt like he was being repeatedly hit on cement. He just layed there, watching the sky as clouds blissfully floated by without a care in the world.

For what seemed forever, which was in reality probably only an hour, the young boy, as many called him, finally had enough energy to give out a raspy cough and sit up with a grunt. His eyes still stung, but were still quite blurry. It were going to take a full night for them to readjust. The other near him seemed to be deep in thought as he hunched over himself. Dipper still didn't know what was up with the lower half of him, but from the shape, it looked like a dress? By now he knew that he was alive, but the big question to him right now was WHY someone would save him in a dress? Why the living hell, would someone jump into the water with a dress that huge...And one that only covers half of him no less! The more he thought of the dress, the more he had to question it being a dress.

He looked around. The two were on the beach surrounded by rigid rocks, but they were laid on the clearing. The man must have brought him up to the bridge near the cliff. He looked to his right. Yup. There was the cliff. He looked to the ocean and remembered how much the waves retreated as the sun dared to set. The water had retreated at least half a mile. No fucking shit. It retreats, but he never seen it retreat this much. Must be global warming, or something like that. Looking at the ocean reminded him of how dry his throat was. He coughed again in pain before licking his dry crusty bitten lips. This gained the other's attention. "Well! Look who's up! You have more in you than I thought, kid." He grinned? The boy couldn't tell. "You in pain? GREAT! Know you know how I feel! But it's all good now. I'd never thought you'd have the strength, much less energy, to get up, but LOOK AT THAT! It seems you do!" The guy didn't seem to breath. "Which is great because I need you to pick me up, walk about half a mile, maybe more, and put me back in the ocean."

The boy shook his head. That was impossible. He didn't think he'd be able to make it home much less walk a half mile. Why did he want to go back in the ocean anyways? The man frowned. "I'm gonna die if you dont, kid. You want your savore to die? Cuz I think that counts as murder." He crossed his arms.

"Why?" Was all he could croak out.

"Why? Because I'll dry out! My kind can't be out of the water like this for too long! The only reason i've lasted three hours is because of the mucus on my body, but even that is near dry!" His kind? "And unless you have somewhere closer to take me with water, you better put those legs of yours to some good use." Did this guy ever shut up? "And don't think just because you saved me that we're even. It took me so long to get you up here let alone put air in you and keep your heart beating and WAITING OH MY GOD THE WAITING IT WAS SO BORING do you know how bored I was? I was SO bored. I was trying to think of ways to get back to the water but nothing came to mind when I counted in the sharp rocks surrounding us and I was like 'damn' if only it was night, I could use a pair of legs." This guy didn't know when to stop. He even had to wonder if he had breathed during all of that.

The guy would have likely continued his breathless rabbling, if the boy didn't interrupt him."My house is nearby." He said with a dry rasp voice, forcing the man to shut up.

They stayed in silence for a bit before the man clapped his hands and with a booming voice stated, "Sitting around won't get us any closer kid." The 'kid' got up, but took his time in doing so. His legs hurt like hell and felt like led weighing against gravity of the earth. He looked to the man, expecting him to get up as well, but the man didn't budge.

"Kid… You can't see very well, can you." The man sighed in realization. The boy nodded and the other growled. "Of course you can't. Well.. I can't use my.. 'legs'.. So you're going to have to carry me." The young 'boy' highly doubted he could walk the whole way home without collapsing, let alone carry someone. Seeing him hesitate the man rubbed his temples in annoyance, "You really want me to die, don't you?" He didn't want to be saved. He didn't want to live. But he sure as hell didn't want to drag someone else down with or instead of him. Why would this guy die in the sun? Unless he had some medical issue with being in the sun for too long. Though he was still exhausted beyond all hope, his brain's gears slowly started to crank again. He walked over to the man, with a great slouch, turned his back too him, and bent down, meaning for the other to crawl on. The man did just that but too the boy's dismay, after he felt the warm body lay on his back and muscular arms wrap around his neck and shoulders, he felt quite a few of somethings that were ever so slimy. They kinda felt like they had suction cups on them too. He let out a shiver and pushed the questioning thought too the back of his mind as he stood up with a grunt, before taking a moment to regain his balance.

Starting on the path, he was horribly slow and wobbly, threatening to tumble over at every step. The man on his back griped onto the soggy shirt in attempt to not fall off while, whatever was wrapped around the boy's waist, kept squeezing harder and harder until he felt like he'd puke again. Though, he had no one to blame but himself. He was the one who dragged this guy into his death wish mess, and forced him to save his selfish ass while sacrificing himself with his skin condition of some sort. The walk, that looked more like he was drunk off his ass, went on for quite some time in silence, at least until the man spotted a couple further down. "Might want to take the back alley, kid. Don't think they'll take kind too two men drenched while one is walking like he just drank hell dry." If the kid was in his right mind, he'd question it more, but at the moment, his mind was too worn to questioning such things, but even so, as they slipped into another ally, the gears in his mind continued to turn slowly, because WHAT THE LIVING FUCK WAS WRAPPED AROUND HIS LOWER TORSO. Even though he was worn out of his wits, his mind had come to register that whatever was wrapped around his lower body, was not that of a human's. But even so, he didn't say a word.

"What's your name kid?" The man on his back asked ten minutes later. The boy had bettered his walking, though his limbs screamed in protest.

"...Dipper." Was his only reply because that was all he could get out with a voice so hoarse, which he could tell was going out slowly. He'd so be sick the next day.

"Dipper, huh..?" The man fell in silence. They walked another half a block before the man spoke again. "The name's Bill. Bill Sinna Cipher. Some call me Sinna. Some call me Cipher. Just call me Bill. It's the more relaxed version of it all." Though Sinna sounded way more relaxed, and heaven forbid, charming, if the guy wanted to be called 'Bill', so be it. He had no objections or rights to object naming someone. It was his name, and Bill it shall be.

Dipper noticed they were nearing the house, his hair near dry at this point in time. Bill seemed too see it in his eyes for he spoke in a hush voice, "Do you have anyone living with you?" He seemed to shrink. Dipper nodded. "Are they...Home?" Bill asked, Dipper shook his head. The darker man seemed to relax more to hearing this. Why would he want him to be alone? Rising questions in his mind and theories were once again pushed back by his tired mind. He was too tired to deal with his paranoia.

Dipper had too set Bill down to find his keys he'd left in some bushes, because he honestly didn't think he'd come back. Once in, he hoisted Bill up again. He was gonna set the guy on the couch, but Bill then asked to be placed in the bathroom. Without questioning it, Dipper did so.

"Im ganna.. Go lay down on the couch, yell if you need anything." His words slurred and were difficult to hear through the rasp and the fading. "Don't break or eat anything. I don't have enough money to buy more food this month."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Bill, "Kid. You need to get water and get those clothes off of you first. I'm pretty sure your roomie wouldn't like having a dead body laying on their couch when they return." Dipper waved him off and shuffled to the couch, but before he face plowed into the couch, his paranoia hit him in the head.

What if his sister DID find his body lying there, dead, because he didn't bother to get some damn water and change his clothes?

As hard as he tried to fight this, end the end, he did what Bill had advised. His throat hurt like hell when he drank, and he ended up over drinking and almost puked. Getting those heavy clothes full of rocks was a chore too, and his wet socks was a sin in itself. Note too self, next time, don't wear socks.

Slipping on a clean shirt and a pair of yellow colored boxers, he went back to the living room and face plowed into the soft cushions. On a regular bases, this cushions were not comfortable at all, but he had learned to cope after giving his twin sister his bed, due to fund cuts. But right now, they felt like clouds.


	2. Bleeding Lips with no Comfort

_Air stipping from his lunges even though he was trying to keep it in. He kept running, and running, and running. Though he swore he was taking steady breaths the best he could, it seemed as if nothing would go in. His limbs felt sore to the bone, muscles stretched and ripped as he tried to outrun it. Ripping pain in his lunges as it felt like it were on fire as he did his best to jump over rocks, roots, and fallen branches._

 _He was in a forest, running for his life. He knew he was searching for something too, a way back home, a way back to safety. He didn't know how long or how much he had been running, or how long that thing had been chasing him or when it would give up. The forest was dark, silver hue outlining the trees. The more he ran, the darker it got._

 _He never knew what he was running from, just that it would kill him if it caught him, so he kept running out of fear, and out of hope. The beast growled and snarled, its teeth gritting against each other as it chased the young child thought the darkening forest. Its long tipped nails scraping against the ground._

 _Dipper knew this was a dream, one he had every night. He would dream of when he was 12 again, running from something that he didnt know. He knew what would happen too. He would keep running, trip, and the monster would catch up before slamming his foot down on him repeatedly before waking up in great back pain and in cold sweat._

 _Tonight's dream seemed like any other. He was being chased by a horrid monster he had ever seen or heard. He tripped over a root, and fell too the dirt floor with a 'thud', getting the wind knocked out of him. Now.. Now was the most painful part, as he always remembered. Usually, he'd try to get up, but what's the reason? He's tried so many things in the past, it would always end the same. So he just layed on the ground and shut his eyes tight, accepting his fate._

 _He waited for the giant's foot to come slamming down on him, but he never felt it. And it didn't feel cold anymore. It felt… warm. Dipper cautiously opened one eye, before opening the other too see a black hand being held out to him._

" _See ya need some help there, kid." The voice echoed through out the sudden warm forest. Dipper, seeing as his only chance, took the hand. The hand gracefully pulled him to his feet and-._

Dipper Pines's eyes fluttered open, taking in a calm breath of air. Never once did his dreams wake him so sweetly. Usually he woke up screaming, crying, or in the middle of a panic attack. This certainly was different, but none the less, appreciated, for he felt a bit more rested than the previous of nights. He sat up and stretched, his back popping some parts back into place. Dipper stared at the wall for a moment, replaying the nightmare events. But for some reason, that nice part seemed more faded than before, as if it was just a distant background. Nevertheless, he knew he had sweated again last night.

An hour later and Dipper was ready for school, having taken a shower to rinse the sweat off, and put on more..clean clothes than yesterday's. It wasn't until his twin sister, Mabel Pines spoke about needed to pee, that he remembered yesterday's afternoon, then remembering that he wasn't there when he showered, there was no sign of him being there, he just must have hallucinated.

His twin sister noticed that he didn't seem too have eaten anything again as he tried to slip out of the kitchen before she noticed, "Dipper." She frowned, crossing her arms. "You know how important breakfast is!"

Dipper winced at being caught. "We don't have enough money for the both of us to eat breakfast."

"I don't care." His sister replied firmly. Dipper didn't reply. After a long pause, she gave in. "At least have some toast." Dipper grinned and did as he was told. Before they both left for the buss, Dipper said he had to meet up with someone along the way, and to just go ahead. At first she complained, but after seeing Dipper's 'i'm not budging' face, she once again for the morning, gave in.

Dipper was walking to school, taking the shortcut he knew so well, one he walked to many times. One he shouldn't know as well as he did. The rout was dark, and he had to dark alleys, where there was no one to hear him scream. Dipper, was a bit desperate, almost being fired at his job so many times. He knew the next time they would call him too their office might be the last time. The only reason he had such a shitty job so long was for.. certain reasons. Dipper shivered at the thought. Disgusting. But next time wouldn't save him. He had the lowest pay working at a local food market. A few times, he had considered prostitution or a stripper, but no one would want a body like his, besides, he can't dance.

Dipper Pines was knowingly self conscious, extremely. He wouldn't show his body too anyone, he'd rather die than do so, and honestly he would rather die than just about anything right now. As he walked, he nearly passed by two older man and a women. The men were both blond with a strong jaw, they looked to be twins, but one had longer hair than the other. The woman covered herself in a light coat that reached to her knees, blue jeans with heels the rest of the way down. She and the two men wore sunglasses and a hat, the men wearing classic baseball caps, while the woman had a school boy cap on, holding in most of her golden hair.

Her lips painted cherry red and moved with grace when she spoke. "You have it?" Her words were short, honeyed, but to the point. With a great sigh, Dipper pulled out what he had hidden from mabel this month. A bag half full of cocaine. Mabel would be so ashamed of him doing this, even more so if he knew how he got it. The cherry red lips smiled at him as she pulled out 300 dollars, cash. He handed her the bag and she handed him the money. Clearly there was something in there with much more of a value, and probably way more illegal, or he wouldn't be getting 300 for one bag. But he was just a delivery boy, so he didn't question it. He had picked it up a while back and held it for the month until an unknown call had told him to drop it off at the usual spot. Dipper quickly counted his money before stuffing it in his back hidden pocket inside his bag. The men gave him a nod and he continued walking.

Apparently he was one of the better delivery boys for their kind in the area. Dipper seemed depressed, but he didn't seem like the person to take drugs, let alone hide them. And he was always perfectly on time. He never asked any questions. He never disappointed. The only upside to all this was that they would be a bit protective over him and his sister, since he was their best. Well.. they cared if someone went after him to kill him, anyways. Dipper walked to school, continuing to take the shortcut he really shouldn't know as well as he did. He made it to school before the first hour bell rang.

School went on like it usually did. Boring beyond belief. During lunch, he sat with his sister, only eating the little he put on his tray. Why get more food when you know you'd just puke it up later? When this first started happening, Dipper knew he should had gone to the doctor. But he kept putting it aside until it didn't really bother him anymore.

Dipper would chat a bit with Mabel at the lunch table, surrounded by Mabel's friends, but one of them always caught her attention for the rest of the lunch. Dipper was usually quite all day, any way. Not like anyone wanted to hear his opinion. Not like anyone cared.

The rest of the day felt like it had been drawn out, like it did everyday, except for one class. His school had a journalism class for those who were interested. Journalism was big nowadays, and lots of kids seemed to enjoy it, and he did too. He still rarely spoke, but the teacher could see that he liked the class plenty, he had the best grades and the best stories. Where he got the stories from, Dipper wouldn't say. But they were great, and he was voted, unknowingly behind Dipper's back, as the school's most favorite Journalist they had. The teacher took great pride in having him as her student, and treated him very well. Most teachers did, but to Dipper, Mrs. Widdling, the journalist teacher, seemed to be the nicest. Even so, that class passed too quickly for Dipper's liking.

"Dipper." Mrs. Widdling called out to the teen. Dipper looked up from packing his books just as the bell rang. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" Dipper's eyebrows furrowed. Did he do something wrong? What if he got an F? There was many things running through his mind at that second, paranoia catching him by the tail. Dipper let his stuff be and walked quietly to Mrs. Wildding, looking a bit uncertain and scared. She sighed, "You're not in trouble, Dipper. I feel like you would never be, with how well you behave. And I didn't want to talk about your grades, if that is what your thinking."

Dipper breathed, not realizing he had held it in, "Sorry. Bad habit."

She smiled. "I want to talk about an opportunity. One that could greatly benefit your future." Dipper cocked a brow up lightly, she continued. "There is a writing contest being held.. It doesn't involve journalism, but I think you'd be cut out for it either way. The contest involves all the schools in the southern state. I think you should try it out. You have great talent with stories, real or not." she pulled out a paper stating the contests and it's information. Dipper looked a bit uncertain. "I understand if you are worried, but please, at least think about it. I think you'd enjoy it to say the least. And it's a contest, so it won't hurt your grade." a soft reassuring smile laid on her lips. Dipper's uncertainty was not showed in his face, allowing her to think he was just worried about something so simple. He said a quick 'thank you' before leaving with his things and the paper. Didn't hurt to read it over, right?

Thankfully, that class was the last one of the day, so he left school with Mabel in a good mood. They walked out of the school until Mabel suddenly stopped and spun around. "Bro bro. Keara's got this huge project i'm helping her on. Is it ok if i go spend the night at her place? I know I promised to cook tonight, but it's due in two days! I'll make sure to cook tomorrow, and the next?" his twin plead.

Dipper gave a quiet hum as he thought over what needed to be done tonight. Nothing he couldn't handle on his own. "No goofing around." he smiled as Mabel grinned too his response.

She gave him a quick squeeze and ran off to meet her friend. "Thanks Dip dop! Owe you one!" Dipper gave a soft sigh as he watched his sister go in pure bliss. If only he could be like that.

"Well well well. Look at what we have here." He could never be like that. "A little Dipper." Never.

Dipper turned to face a school bully. His own personal bully. The school seemed to assign him his own bully when he came back to California from visiting his Great Uncle's 'House of Wonders' and the wonderful town of Gravity Falls, the town he would give anything to go back too. His personal bully's name was Roger. Roger was in the football team, like any stereotypical bully, though most of the kids on the football team were nice, it was just Roger. He was tall and bulky, blond sandy hair and brown eyes, classic californian. His upper muscles outweighed his lower body and Dipper wondered how hard it was for him to keep himself from tipping over. Following Roger was two other smaller bullies, that followed him due to knowing that Roger was their shield. No one would mess with a guy as big as Roger. Thinking logically, Roger probably had some problems back at home, but that never made Dipper feel any better about his life. In fact, it made it worse.

Dipper's day just spiraled down hill the moment he saw Roger's grin. "You didn't give me any lunch money this afternoon." Roger's pout was abused and made Dipper's stomach feel sick. "Guess you gotta make it up to me." he grinned.

"You know I hardly have any money for myself as it is, Roger." God damn it, he was always such an idiot. It was probably Mabel's personality rubbing off on him to make him talk back like he did.

Roger's grin dropped and he sighed heavily, "Ya never learn, do ya?" He grabbed Dipper's wrist and started dragging him away forcefully, leading away from school and too the football field. Dipper knew exactly where they were going, and exactly what was going to happen. Roger was going to drown him in the women's toilet and steal all the money he had, and shoo his goonies away before he would do something he rather not think about.. Well… Maybe not the last part. Ever since Roger started dating Robecca, he had stopped doing those… unpleasant things… Things that made Dipper's stomach coil at the memory. Why Roger chose to do that too him, out of all people? He would never know. He was male, which probably wasn't a problem for Roger though, he wasn't even close too attractive, at least that's what he'd tell himself, and he was an easy pick. He wouldn't tell anyone in shame and in fear of what would happen.

That was the problem with Dipper. He was scared, and that always got the best of him. Dipper was dragged to the girl's bathroom, after making sure no one was in, and as predicted, having his head shoved into the toilet water with little protests. He knew better than to protest anymore. Roger would do what he liked with him, no matter what Dipper did. They stole his money that he didn't have hidden, and the two smaller ones left on cue.

Dipper's head soaked with water and it quickly did the same too his hoodie and the rims of his undershirt. Roger grinned down on Dipper and Dipper looked down at the pink tiles of the bathroom floor, panting heavily after being held underwater for a longer period of time than he was used to. "I really didn't want to do that to ya, Dip." a pout was in his voice. "But ya know, I gotta keep a status around here." Roger sighed for a second time that day. Dipper didn't meet his eye. Roger gave a slight frown to that and squatted down, looking at the pathetic display Dipper was giving him. He studied Dipper's body closely, becoming jealous that his girl liked Dipper more than him, and admittedly, he thought the same thing.

Dipper was a broken thing, worn from so much use it wasn't even funny, still he sat hunched with soaking hair and looked like the most delicate and perfect thing in the world. God, how he hated Dipper Pines. How much he wanted to fuck that weak body of his, and how much he wanted to keep him all to himself. That, however, was frowned upon in his family. Besides, he knew Dipper hated him beyond everything in the world. He knew very well he couldn't keep, but at least he could touch for now, behind closed doors. Roger had been restraining himself ever since he has started dating the one of the school's most popular girls.

Though it was just a cover up, he had no interest in women. What he wanted was the kid he met in the beginning of High school. A beautiful doll with brown hair and eyes, fair skin, and a sense for adventure. Though that was at the beginning, what is left was dull faded brown hair, glossy dull eyes, pale gray skin, and what seemed to be a hollow body. Roger knew part of this transformation was his doing, but he just couldn't stop. Dipper was to good, a delightful drug that would keep you coming back for more.

Roger watched Dipper with longing eyes, watching the gentle rise and falls of the smaller one's chest. He suddenly grabbed Dipper's jaw and forced him to look into his eyes, and for a split second he did, before those dead eyes darted to another part of the room. Just one lick couldn't hurt, right? Roger smashed his lips onto Dipper's harshly with great lust. Dipper squeaked in surprise at the sudden force but did nothing, he was nothing more than a Barbie, after all. A toy that would be used, abused, and forgotten. Dipper's squeak filled Roger with excitement as blood rushed downward, he loved the boy's moans, groans, and squeaks. His free hand left their place and went immediately to Dipper's crotch, grinding harshly on the tender spot. A painful muffled groan was the response to such treatment. Boy oh boy, did he love them. Roger dug deeper into their harsh kiss, teeth starting to scrape against each other as his lower part began to harden and make itself known. It was if Dipper was doing this just to please him, whether it be out of fear or pleasure. But Roger forced himself to pull away from the delicious thing below him, trembling in his shadow. Only god would know how badly he wanted to fuck him, to keep him forever, but that would never happen. He had to restrain himself. Once upon a time, maybe he could have been Dipper's. Maybe Dipper could have been his. They both had it hard, but they would have had each other. This was Roger's great regret in life, bullying what he loved into fear and, unknowingly, into suicide attempts. Now he would never have him, this was God's way of punishing him.

Roger stood up and shuffled a started toward the door, before turning back for a brief moment to look longingly at his broken doll that sat lifelessly on the floor, the thing he destroyed and could never have. Roger turned back to the door and shoved his hands in his zipped up jacket in attempt to hide the tent in his blue jeans as he left Dipper in the girl's bathroom to rot. He would go home, lock himself in his room with blazing loud death metal music as he relieved the pressure in him, moaning Dipper's name. Dipper, however, would not do the same. He was far from turned on, he wished Roger had held him under a little while longer, so that he would have finally left this world without anymore problems.

Dipper got home, his home being a one roomed shitty apartment in one of the town's most dangerous place to live in. It was littered with criminal activity, perfect for selling drugs. Though they were on the edge of the worst part of the town and the 'okay' part of town, due to Child Care. Flies, cockroaches, fleas, and rats were hard to keep at bay, even with Mabel's great cleaning skills. It was hard to live in, but him and his sister mayed due even so.

The young man shuffled to his room after locking the door and throwing his things onto the floor of the room he and his sister shared, plowing face first into his bed. He closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow, wishing for the comfort of his twin sister when ever he had a bad day. Tears slipped from his eyes and soaked the pillow lightly as he sniffled. Dipper wish that there was someone loving to hold him right now, someone who loved him, but there was none. No mother to hug him and whisper encouraging things into his ear, no father to tell him that everything was going to be fine, that he'd take care of it, no, there was none of that. Only him and his sister, and right now, even his sister wasn't there. It was times like these where he'd think about the happy memories of his mother and father, though they weren't many, and even more so, he remembered Gravity Falls, and how much he would give nearly anything to go back to where he was loved and wanted.

In the great blissful memories, he let out a quiet sob, and before long, he fell asleep in those memories.

There was a shuffle of feet and a loud ' _thunk_ ' that followed after it. Dipper's eyes shot open at the sound of someone else in his home. He sat up quickly, and reached for the wooden bat next to his bed. In a dangerous place neighborhood like this, you had to have some sort of defence, though he'd be plenty happy for someone to put him out of his misery. Dipper turned too see the intruder hunched over some boxes was just his his twin. She must have heard the thunk of the bat lightly hitting the floor, for she turned to him.

"Dipper, have you seen my Bedazzle Gun? I would have asked you sooner, but you looked pretty exhausted." She asked.

Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes, "That old thing? Wasn't it in one of your shoe boxes? Why do you need that thing anyways?"

Mabel went over to another part of the room and shuffled through some old shoe boxes. "Were gonna use it for the poster, of coarse. Its gonna look so great with some Bedazzle on it!" an 'Of course' was left unsaid by Dipper. She smiled and opened a black Bedazzle'd box to find her Bedazzle gun. She closed the box and sat on the bed and stretched for being hunched over so long. "Thanks." She hummed before looking back at her twin, the smile fading away, "You ok, bro bro? You don't look so great." She knitted her brows in concern, Dipper looked a bit feverish.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Im fine. Just a bit tired." He replied, choosing to not tell her the earlier events, like usual.

"No kidden. You were out like a light when I came in. Would have come earlier, but Keara's mom had just made these AMAZING cookies. I'll have to bring you some if there is any left." Mabel smiled again.

Dipper gave a quiet chuckle and looked to the window, seeing the sun was already a little past setting. He was about to ask her about the time when a loud knock came from the front door. Both looked to each other, questioningly. Maybe it was a neighbor? Dipper prayed it wasn't. Another knock, this time, louder than the first. Dipper sighed slightly and made to the door, his sister close behind him. Apparently, this person was impatient, because there was a third knock, but it sound more like a head being slammed onto a door than a knock. He gave his sister a 'should I?' look, and she shrugged. He did still have his bat in hand at least. Dipper looked through the peephole of the door. It was odd, because at first, all he saw was a great toothy smile, then it was a inhuman liquid gold eye. Dipper jumped back with a yelp at the sudden inhuman eye in startlement. Mabel looked to the peephole and wondered what he saw that made him jump back suddenly.

"Who is it?" Mabel called.

"It's me." A slightly annoying voice called back, that for some reason sounded familiar to him.

"Whoes ' _me_ '" Mabel near growled at the anonymous voice on the other side of the door.

"I don't know. You are you. I am me. How do you think I should know you as well as you know you?" he was speaking in riddles, in a way.. Or maybe he wasn't, maybe he was making it confusing by repeating the same thing… Wait.. Wasn't that the same thing?

"I mean name." Mabel clarified as Dipper kept quite. She was always the more braver soul of the family.

"Oh! That's what you , im not here for you, Shooting Star. I'm here for Pine Tree. Pine Tree knows perfectly well who I am." Dipper remembered the night prior, the whole ' _incident'_ that had taken place involving a cliff and the ocean. Mabel was muttering the word 'Shooting Star' as Dipper reached for the door's knob, the word had seemed so dangerously familiar to her, but she didn't know why. Her attention snapped back to Dipper and the door as she heard a click from the lock, and the door being opened to let the stranger in.

Dipper honestly didn't remember much from that night, only that he had to carry his ' _savior'_ back to his apartment for some strange reason.

"About time." The man cooed, and for the first time, without great vision problems at the moment, Dipper saw who it was. A very tall dark man, probably cuban, stood at the door way. His bleached yellow hair was pulled back and held in a tie, it showed his black roots, and it rested in a big poofy ball, that reminded Mabel of that one time she had Pineapple flavored Cotton Candy, on the back of his neck. His nose, right eyebrow, and lip were pierced with gold, and one mole lay next to his left eye. Big golden hooped earrings hung from the bottom of both his ears as the rest of it was littered with blue and golden piercings. Thick eyebrows, full lips, and golden eyes rested calmly on his long face. He wore three large necklaces, one with a bowtie in the middle, the second a simple chair with large golden beads on it, and the third having a golden triangle with a eye carved in silver on it. To top off the neck decorations was a golden choke collar decorated in silver symbols, Dipper swore one was a Pine Tree, and another was a Shooting Star. The man wore a loose gray tank top with black pants, a blue belt holding it all up. The man looked so unreal, the twins couldn't help but stare with wide eyes, their mouths slightly agape in awe.

The man stepped briskly into the house and wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist, to which Dipper stiffened greatly to as he took in a large breath of air and held it. The man's musk smelled great, to Dipper at least, and he definitely remembered it along with the smell of ocean from carrying him.

"Uumm.." Mabel shook herself out of it. "W-who are you, exactly? Dip, who is he?"

"Bill. Bill Cipher." He grinned. "A great old friend of your brother's." He rubbed Dipper's sides who didn't do anything in response after fighting back the urge to wiggle away. He was nothing but a toy, after all.

"Riiighhhtt… Dip. Who is he?" Mabel repeated. Bill and Mabel looked to him and Dipper looked down.

"A friend.." he muttered.

Mabel didn't seemed convinced, but she would let it go for now. "Dipper, you sure you're ok with me staying at Keara's? I can come home early if you want?"

Dipper shook his head, "Nah. You have fun with your friends. I'm fine."

"Well.. If you're so sure.. I got my stuff.. I guess I'll go then.. Call me if anything happens. Night Dipper." She gave her brother a hug before grabbing her things and walking out the door. She turned back briefly to give Bill a warning stare, then she was gone.

After a moment of silence of Dipper still stiffly in Bill's arm, the silence was broken. "Why are you here?" Dipper muttered, his eyes darting to the floor in a submissive manner. Bill looked to the small child but did not reply. "You're here for something, right? They always are. What do you want then?" He could feel Bill staring, and it made him squirm slightly with irritation. "If you want money, I don't have any to give to you." Still no reply. "God damn it, just say it!" Dipper was fed up with the silence and looked straight up at Bill only to look him in the eyes. He was taken back at the eyes that watched him with great pity and concern. No one has ever looked at him like that, not since his parents died. Dipper shrunk back instantly and his eyes retreated to the floor once again. Dipper bit his lip until it bled as his arms wrapped around himself in a failed attempt to comfort him. He could still feel Bill's eyes on him.

"Jesus, kid. What happened to you?" the voice was hushed and deep, none of that annoying high pitch crap, laced with great concern for the other as his arm let him go. Dipper stumbled a few feet away and kept his eyes averted. "You look like a broken doll." he whispered.

"W-what… do you want…" Dipper repeated in more of a statement. There was a long pause before a quiet sigh came from Bill.

"You don't remember me, do you, Pine Tree?" Dipper didn't respond. "And from Shooting Star's reaction, i'm guessing she doesn't either?"

Another pause.

"I-I don't know… what your talking about." Dipper's voice shook with fear.

Bill felt defeated. Normally, he'd love his enemy's voice too shake with fear when talking to him face-to-face. But this wasn't the same. What was the point if they didn't remember all the horrible things you had done. What was the point if they were broken? What was the point if you weren't the one who broke them? The sudden thought of someone else breaking his favorite puppet while he was away made Bill's blood boil.

"You wanted to know what I wanted?" Bill asked, Dipper didn't reply. This made Bill feel weak, but even more angry than before. "I want to find whoever did this too you, and crush them." Bill gritted his teeth. Dipper looked up at Bill questioningly to see what he meant, but what he saw for a brief moment was a demon. Large yellow fangs over took his normal teeth, long golden nails that looked like claws, red fiery hair, and red lava heated eyes as his now golden eyebrows buried themselves in furry, but it only lasted for a second, and Dipper wondered if he had just imagined that.

Was Bill saying that he was there for him? To possibly save him from this hell? His own white knight? He started to wonder if he made Bill up in his head. To cope with everything. His brain's last attempt to save his dying body and mind. A one last shot at hope. Yeah. That was it. Bill was made up. There was no way anyone would come for him, to save him, to take him away from this place. Bill wasn't there. He never was. He was just a figment of his imagination. He didn't know why he was so surprised at first. Dipper knew he was fairly mentally ill, and it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened.

Bill looked back to Dipper and saw utter defeat. His anger lessened as his eyes fixed upon the slumped lifeless child holding himself in his own arms, yearning for comfort that he knew would never come. Dipper had lost hope long ago, it seemed. And for some reason, this made Bill's heart sink into his stomach and want to do nothing more than to hold the child and keep him from the harm of the world. What an odd and horrible feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Even so, Bill resisted the feeling to hold him, for now at least.


	3. Something is still Beating

"When I first saw you, I thought, 'That couldn't be Pine Tree. Pine Tree would never jump off a bridge of his own free will'. But I guess I was wrong… Which has been happening occasionally, lately. I don't like it. But there isn't much I can do about it nowadays." Bill folded his arms, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration, as he lazily sat in a cheap wooden chair. Dipper watched the man pout.

He knew the other wouldn't admit to it, but he was definitely pouting. "It's just so frustrating!" He huffed, "I was gone for 4 years, trapped in the hell you put me in, and this was what happened?! The human meat bags I loved so much…" Air quotes on the 'love' part, "Only to be defeated by society! Or something along those lines. Man… I don't even think Sixer would have been this defeated." He started to mumble at the end, making it hard to hear what he was saying.

Dipper pointlessly continued to listen to the tall man rant. "What the hell am I supposed to do!? I was forced into 'this'," he pointed at his body, " And gave up on finding a way without Sixer, and when I look for him, him and his dumb brother are nowhere to be found!" Dipper continued to stay silent. "And when I finally do find one of you Pines…" He sneered, "You and your idiot sister don't know fucking jack squat!"

Dipper frowned at the insult thrown at his sister. "My sister isn't an idiot. She's very intelligent… in her own ways…"

"I don't fucking care! I'm stuck! You're useless!" That last part was true. Bill threw his hands up in an over-exaggerated manner, before flopping them back down and slumping more into the chair, which didn't seem like him for some reason. "I give up." 'for now' was left unsaid.

"Okay." Dipper sighed.

Bill looked to Dipper, furry knitted in his brow, "Okay?" Bill repeated. "Okay?! Nothing about THIS," he pointed to his body again, "is okay! And it's you and your sister's god damn fault!"

There must have been a little kick left in the kid, for he got defensive when he mentioned his sister, his body stiffened at her mention. "Leave my sister out of this, she has nothing to do with," Dipper gestured to Bill's very attractive body, "that."

"It has everything to do with your sister! Just as much as you, Sixer, and Mr. El Cheapo." Bill growled. Who ever the other two were, he must have been related, as Bill mentioned before, he was a Pines.

"Do you mean…" Grunkle Stan was known as cheap, and Stan often called Ford, 'Sixer'. "Grunkle Stan and Ford?"

"Who the fuck else would I be talking about?!" Bill stood up and towered over Dipper, who shrunk back and stared to the floor in submission. Bill let out a groan of frustration and rubbed his face with his hands, which Dipper seemed to flinch at, must have thought he would hit the poor kid.

"Alright. Let me get this straight." Bill took a breath before letting it out, in attempt to cool his anger and frustration, "You don't remember me, much less know who I am?"

"Im sorry." Dipper's eyes glanced at Bill before looking down at the floor again, "I don't remember most of the people I have sex with."

Bill's blood ran cold, which seemed to be happening a lot tonight, "What." His stare fixed on Dipper, and studied him, too see any signs of a joke, but Dipper stood there, cradling himself, posture slumped, and eyes staring at the floor.

"Im sorry." He whimpered. "They promised they would take off our debt if I did that."

"What…?" Bill got curious who 'they' were, possibly his first victim. "That?"

"We were in debt, ok? Mabel didn't know getting it would cost so much and put us in debt. They said we could afford it, and they would give us an discount. She had no idea that they ment debt. When I went to talk about it with them, a way to get out of it," Dipper swallowed dryly at the horrid memory, "they gave me a list of people to fuck, and then they took the debt away." He took a shaky breath, "And that's all that mattered. Mabel was safe, she was out of it."

"Is Shooting Star's well being the only thing you care about?" Bill pressed earning nothing but silence, which only proved him right. "Welp. Guess I know where to start then." Dipper looked up questioningly before looking at the clock.

It was getting late, and he had an essay to write. "A-are you...um.." Dipper swallowed, afraid he was going to get lashed at for asking this, "... done here…? I have school work." Bill looked at the clock and then back to Dipper. He stared at him for a bit longer before shrugging.

"Should get back. Got places to see, people to be. Dreams don't fuck themselves up." Bill gave a smile and a wink at the smaller one, only to drop it at the lack of response. "Well.. I guess I'll see you at sundown tomorrow, kiddo."

"Sundown? You're coming back at noon? Oh no. Mabel said she'd be home tomorrow, you can't come tomorrow!" Dipper protested.

"To late! I'm only available at sundown. You also might want to clear your tub, Imightbespendingthenextweekhereimgannagobeforeyouprossessthis,byepinetree!" Bill ran out the door to leave Dipper all alone in the open, his gears turning and processing what he just said.

"Wh-what?! No! You can't! What is Mabel going to say? And for a week?!" Dipper protested to no one in particular. But alas, it was too late.

The next morning went by as usual. Thankfully he hadn't seen Roger at all that day. After school he would have to go to work, then to his other job, and be back just before 9. He got fired at his first job, as predicted, and he was now walking home with his bag full of books and a few small bags of cocaine, holding who knows in it. He'd keep it for a month, then give it to the seller. That was the only job left, and that alone wouldn't keep up their rent.

Dipper walked inside the house, shrugging the heavy bag off of his shoulders and onto the ground. He heard Mabel giggling in the kitchen, talking to a familiar voice… Oh no. Bill said he'd be back at Sundown. He creeped into the kitchen to find his sister and Bill, idly chatting away. Mabel seemed to be enjoying his company, but turned to Dipper when she noticed his presence.

"Dipper!" She exclaimed, "You didn't tell me how charming your friend was." She batted her eyelashes at Bill. "And he's really nice. You should really share, bro bro." she then gave her brother a wink.

Dipper shivered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pish Posh. You know what I mean. And I heard from Bill he was going to stay a week here." Mabel informed him.

"He is?-Uh! I mean… He is." Oh right. The guy had told him before he left, "Yeah. His room mates are having an argument and stuff, and he was getting caught in the crossfire, so I told him he could stay with us while things calm down. I was going to check it in with you, but I ran out of minutes on my phone." Dipper clarified, rubbing his hands together harshly as his feet shuffled nervously on the floor. He never liked lying to Mabel.

"Huh. Well. He can have the couch if you wanna room with me tonight?" Mabel grinned. "Like old times."

"Yeah. Like old times." Dipper gave his twin a nervous smile.

Mabel, on the other hand, knew her brother was lying through his teeth, but he'd always been weak, ever since the that damn day. He used to have a boyfriend who always took advantage of him, even when she was around, and he'd brush it off with an 'it's ok' or 'it's just his way of saying he loves me'. That guy got on her nerves, and thankfully, he dumped Dipper after finding another hot chick in NewYork and leaving to there. Dipper didn't seem'd very fazed at first, but after a few days, he took a full day to do nothing but hide in the bathroom and cry. Mabel knew Dipper didn't actually like him, the guy just make Dipper think he did, and Dipper was desperate now days for a friend.

"Welp." Mabel straightened her posture. "Dinners on the stove, eat Dip." She ordered and got up. "I'm going to go take a shower." She left.

Dipper looked to the stove, Fish. Great. He looked to Bill, "Mind eating the rest of that for me?"

"You're not going to eat?" Bill stared.

"Ate earlier."

"You're great at lying. But horrible when it's your sister your lying to." Dipper looked to the floor at Bill's statement. He was right. But how did Bill know he was lying a second ago? "I have a knack for detecting lies." Bill answered that question, as if reading his thoughts.

Bill got up from his chair and went directly to Dipper, who was much shorter than him, and knelt down on one knee so they could be at eye level. He gripped Dipper's shoulders. "Kid. I swear on my name that I am going to take care of those who have done this to you. I will fix you."

"Can't un-do what has been done." Dipper muttered.

Bill stared at him for a moment longer before letting him go and getting back up to his feet. "Sure ya can. All ya need to do is kill Time Baby." Bill grinned to which Dipper did not return. Bill's grin faded.

Silence.

"Well.. Um… You can take the couch…" Dipper was about to leave the room.

"In the morning, I call bath." Bill started.

"Morning?"

"All day, until sundown." Dipper stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because of… You know… My um… 'condition'?" Bill tried to explain and Dipper had no idea he was talking about. Bill rolled his eyes. "Forgotten already? I was sure you'd remember having to haul a half octopus man thing around." Dipper was even more confused. "Oh my god, you forgot."

"I don't remember hauling an octopus, much less what you looked like."

"What? Really? How'd ya get me here then?"

"Memorization. I can get back home from just about anywhere with my eyes closed. My eyesight was too blurry from lack of oxygen for a long period of time. It takes time to get that back."

"Does that include from Pluto?"

"I mean in the city." Bill nodded.

"Can you do the splits?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Can you do it?

"Uh. Yeah. I guess."

"Great!" Bill grinned. That information will be useful later. And not in that way. Shame on you for thinking that way.

"Well.. Im going to go to my room. Got homework." Dipper gave a false smile and left the kitchen. Just as Dipper said he'd do, the next thing anyone knew, Dipper was in the room he and his sister shared, working on his homework.

Bill went to the couch and lied down. So much to do, and so little time. Bill prefered it if he'd get everything done before the twins left for Gravity Falls in summer, but he wasn't sure if he could. He was mortal now, he had that to remember. And apparently these two didn't remember anything about the mysteries of Gravity Falls, much less him, which was kinda offensive. When he had talked to Mabel, about their first time in Gravity Falls, it seemed like there were holes in her memory. The fun, exciting, dangerous parts that involved the supernatural were missing, leaving only the boring parts left, though she had said that her and her brother were always compelled to go back, even if it was boring. They had never gone back after their parent's passing, but she said that they were looking forward to going back this year, the year when their great uncles would return to the shack in the woods.

If only they'd remember. They'd remember how much they hated him, they'd remember sealing him away for a good year after erasing Stan's memories, before sixer had sealed him in this damn body. Bill had lost most of his powers, that included being in the mindscape, but he was able to see into other's dreams, and influence them. That's how he'd been getting Dipper to sleep these last few days since their reunion. He could tell the kid hadn't been getting enough sleep due to the bags under his eyes. That reminded him, he needed to get that kid to sleep in an hour.

The next morning was the weekend, which meant that Mabel was off, but Dipper still had to go to work, if he hadn't gotten fired that is . He had planned to spend the weekend looking for a new job, as if he hadn't already tried most places already.

Dipper rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, waking on the hard floor of the room he currently shared. He looked to the clock, 1:27 P.M. As much as he wanted to sleep all day, he knew he had to get up. He forced himself up and slipped out of the heavy ratty covers, which were the only things keeping him warm, immediately regretting it as a light shiver ran up his spine.

"Hey Dip?" Mabel peered from the doorway. With the way she was dressed, he concluded that she had gotten up quite recently. "Can you see what Bill is doing? He's been in the bathroom forever, and I gotta pee. He keeps telling me to just go outside. Does he know how messy and disgusting that is?"

"He's a male, Mabel. Most men don't." Dipper yawned.. "I'll… I'll go see what he's up to." He stretched for a moment before tiredly shuffling to the bathroom door and giving a light knock. "Hey Bill? Would you like, hurry it up? Mabel's gotta go, and girl's bladders don't hold that long." Mabel frowned lightly and Dipper gave her a smirk at the small insult.

"I told her, she can come in. Besides, my 'business' will last till sun fall. Kinda like the Shrek thing." Bill replied though the door.

"You mean Fiona." Mabel corrected.

"Yeah. Her."

"Seriously, Bill. No woman is going to pee in front of you. Thats gross and embarrassing." Dipper burrowed his brows in annoyance.

"What's the difference with men peeing together?" Mabel barely held back a laugh.

"Gender." Dipper replied.

"From what I can tell, there is no difference. Ya'll just a bunch o' meat sacks from my point of view. Nothing I care about or like."

"Just a bunch of-Oh boy! Dipper, your new boy's asking for it." Mabel warned as she placed a hand on her left bicep.

"I got this. Bill, what are you even doing in there anyways?"

"Absolutely, nothing." Bill grinned though the door.

"I'm sorry, what." That sounded more like a statement.

"Come in and see. Im perfectly… decent…" Bill's voice seemed to purr.

Dipper complied to Bill's request, Mabel hot on his tail to see what was going on.

In the bath, he could easily see Bill's warm chocolate ivory muscular skin, bare and wet. The bath was almost full, however, something was most certainly was off.. The point that large black tentacles from that of an octopus with golden triangles littered the bath is what struck the twins as, 'not human'. They gawked, their mouths slightly agape in awe and shock, the black tentacles twitching under their stare.

"What?" Bill grinned more than the average human could muster. "Cat got your tongue? Or have you never seen an octopus before. Or have you never seen something so sexy in your life?" Bill taunted as he flexed slightly.

Dipper's eyes shot up to Bill, Mabel still staring.

"W-what are you?" He backed up slightly, Bill certainly wasn't man, but he wasn't octopus either.

"OctoBill." Mabel breathed.

"Exactly!" Bill's tentacles moved slightly in discomfort of the small bath. "OctoBill. Anywho, mind picking up a kiddie pool? It doesn't matter if it's cheap, just needs to be larger than this. My tentacles are getting cramps."

Dipper's eyes dropped down to Bill's ink black slimey things, suddenly remembering when they first met, and the things that wrapped around his waist that seemed to squeeze the life out of him, which he kinda wish it did. It must have been tentacles.

"How?! You were human last night!" Dipper looked back up at him, eyes full of curiosity and wonder, Mabel's eyes mocking his, a familiar sight to Bill.

"At night, I have the ability to leave the ocean if I wish. But in the morning, it's back to 'this'." He gestured to himself. "It's a damn good thing to, or I wouldn't have been able to do what I do."

Mabel's eyes shot to Bill, "Wait. So you're like, a merman or something?" Bill nodded, Mabel grinned and touched Bill's slimey tentacles and noticed that they were warm to touch.

Something struck Dipper in the head. A pain, a wound, no… A memory. He backed a bit more, "Nuh-uh. Nope. N-not doing this." Dipper turned to walk out.

"Why not, Dipper? Its totally fine. See?" She picked up one of Bill's tentacles with great care, which curled around her wrist in reply.

Dipper let out a shaky breath.

"I can't. I-" Dipper gripped his head, nails lightly digging into his skull, gaining Bill's attention once again.

"Oh jeeze. Ok. Go out, cool down. Sorry bro-bro. I forget how you react to stuff like this." Mabel let the thing go and stepped to the side to let her twin pass.

"What was that?" Bill asked once Dipper was out of the room.

"Huh? Oh. Um. Dipper doesn't deal with supernatural very well, the most he can handle is like, one simple ghost, or like, believing in a god."

"I thought he was really into it?"

"He was." Mabel sighed. "Until our parents died, then he was scared of it. He used to believe there was a possibility that every thing existed, I mean, what kid doesn't? But after that, he didn't want anything to do with it. He hates it when classes talks about mythology and junk, he even almost threw out our grunkle's ridiculous journal that's filled with fairytale stuff. I convinced him not to and held onto it for him. He used to love that thing when we were kids."

There was a sudden heaviness in the air, a deep expression was placed on Mabel's face, one of grief and sorrow.

"I think.." Mabel paused, "...I think he blames the supernatural, and he blames himself of our parent's death."

"About that…" Bill interrupted, wanting to know more. This may have something to do with the twin's missing memories. "How did your parents die?"

Mabel found that a bit rude, but shrugged it off.

"Crossfire. We were in the middle of a gang fight and they got hit in the crossfire. It was horrible. I looked away, but I don't think Dipper ever did." She went silent.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bill spoke softly.

"It'll take a while for Dip to get used to this. Same with me, but I'll be fine hanging around you." She smiled again, the heaviness in the air lifted a little.

"Yeah. Well. I'm probably going to be sleeping through the day anyways. But seriously. Kiddie pool." Mabel nodded.

"I'll see if Paz has anything. Her family is rich so you'd think they would. Also, Dipper is super stingy about money. He's worse than an old lady who's lived through the great depression and does nothing but hoard." Bill laughed.

"He hoards?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. If it weren't for me, this place would be crowded in junk by now." Bill laughed more. "So." Mabel looked to Bill's tentacles and watched one slip into the water while another one came up to the surface to lay in the air. "I'll leave you to your… soaking stuff while I call Paz. Call if you need anything."

"Going to pass out in ten." Bill sank further into the water.

Mabel nodded and left the room calling out,

"Don't use much of the hot water! Stuff's expensive." Before coming right back. "Gotta pee." After five minutes of Mabel trying to kick Bill out, and Bill not budging cuz he weighs more than he does when he's human, resulted in Mabel shutting the shower curtain. And ten minutes after that, as he had said, Bill was passed out in the bath tub.

"Slightly worried about our water bill." Mabel muttered, plopping on the couch next to Dipper. Dipper had been curled up the entire time on the couch, deep in thought. "Come on bro bro. I know how you don't like this stuff, but… You gotta admit. Bill looks pretty hot without a shirt." Mabel smiled when her brother uncurled himself in response. "I know. Its super weird for me too, and I know the guy a lot less than you do. But it's kinda cool that all those things that we thought existed when we were kids do exist! Most of them, at least. I'm pretty sure that a floating illuminati-dorito isn't one of them though." She remembered a page on this supposed 'horrible dream demon' named, ironically, Bill Cipher. Dipper cracked a smile. "And if he did, what would he be able to do? Fill our dreams with nachos and cheese? Cuz if so, sign me up!" She grinned as her brother gave a chuckle, she was always good at lifting the mood.

"Nightmares; Return of the Flavorless Doritos." Dipper joined the fun at teasing the demon.

"The Sequel!" Mabel added as they both laughed together.

"Yeah. I know. It's a thing I'll have to get over, one way or another. It's sorta a culture thing, and were in California. Now or never, I guess." There was great uncertainty residing in his voice, and his twin picked it up right away.

"Take it easy. Nice n' slow wins the race, bro bro." Mabel pat his back. "In the meantime, I gotta call Paz and see if she has a kiddie pool laying around. You babysitting tonight?"

"Not really tonight, but yeah. If Bill is gonna make our water-bill go up-" Mabel grinned at the unintended pun, "then I gotta work more hours."

"Just don't over work yourself. I gotta work myself in an hour." Mabel got up.

"I thought you didn't work today?"

"Yeah, well, Lily called in sick and guess who gets to pick up her part?" She gave a lopsided smile.

After seeing Mabel off, Dipper settled back on the couch and curled up. He was so tired, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. Mabel, thankfully, did not take notice due to his sweater. He laid down and curled up tightly under the blankets that had been neatly folded. He had two more hours before he had to babysit a neighbor's kid. The kid was nice, as was the mother. The father was…. He grimaced before shutting his eyes. He'd need two hours of sleep if everything would play out as they usually did.

Two hours later, Dipper had left Bill a note, in case he woke, that he'd be two doors down at the Weighly's house. Mabel was better at babysitting, but he and Josh got along great, so he was fine with baby sitting him. Both of them took great interest in literature while binge watching shows like Supernatural, with parent's permission, even though when something more than a ghost would show up (example; Waindigo, Vampire, more than one ghost, ect ect), Dipper would grimace. Josh somehow found that funny.

Josh was a great kid. He was well behaved for a 8 year old. Though he was perfectly old enough to stay at home on his own, he always said he liked hanging with Dipper, an actual guy, rather than all the girls he spent time with at school. Dipper gradually found out that so far Josh had no intrest in girls, but rather liked to be like them, despite his parent's protests. Unfortunately, most of the males at his school separated from him, calling him nasty names like 'fag', but the girls always seemed to support him and back him up. Dipper supported him in his so far Gender transition. Whether he was male or female, gay or straight, black or white, Dipper would always support him.

"Finishing where we left off?" Dipper asked as Josh's parents shut the door. Josh grinned, "I actually found a new show I kinda wanna watch after it, since we're nearing the end of the season and all."

"Oh?" Dipper turned on the large Flat screen T.V, one of which he definitely did not have at home. He had a T.V, a large old one with only seven channels on it.

"Its called Once Upon A Time. Cindie told me about it, and it sounded like a lot of fun. And it's rated, so don't worry about it."

"Suppose it doesn't hurt to check it out." Dipper turned on the PS3.

"Yes! You're going to love it! Can we have popcorn?" Josh crawled onto the large love sofa.

"Flavored?"

"Cheese!" Josh grinned and kicked his legs lightly.

As Josh waited for Dipper to make the 3-minute popcorn, he logged onto netflix and selected Fringe at their current episode, the third-to-last episode. Dread filled his gut at remembering this beautiful show was coming to a close for him. And he would greatly miss it. As soon as he saw Dipper coming back, with a bucket of cheese popcorn, he pressed play. Dipper joined him on the couch and they spend the next two-and-a-half hours finishing Fringe. When it was done and over with, they took a little break and played a game of go-fish with pre-made lunch for the both of them, even though lunch had been over quite along time ago.

"Do I have to?" Josh whined.

"If you really want to watch that show, yes. You're almost done with your homework anyways, just finish it. I'll even help you." Josh groaned and picked up his pencil.

"Wish I didn't tell you I had homework left." The kid mumbled.

"You'll thank me when the teacher gives it back to you with an A plus." Dipper ruffled his hair.

Josh looked up at him for a moment, seeing life in those normally glassy eyes, his dull brown hair curling perfectly around his pale face.

"Hey Dipper?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so pretty?" Dipper choked on thin air.

"Pretty?" Dipper coughed. "I'm not…pretty…"

"Yeah. You are. I may be 8, but I still somewhat know what pretty looks like." Josh put his pencil down and folded his arms.

"No. I'm really not." Dipper denied.

Josh rolled his eyes. "All the girls at school are jealous I have you as a tutor and a babysitter. The moms and teachers are too."

"What?" Dipper's eyebrows furrowed in concern for what these adults had been telling this child.

"Well your hair, eyes, skin and mood are a bit dull, along with posture…" When did this 8 year old learn all this? "But the way it all goes together, your curly hair curls itself around your face naturally, and your eyes are like sweet coffee. Even the three scars on your face are gentle, not like Mr. Sligh who hurts my eyes just looking at him. It just all goes together perfectly. Probably why everyone likes you." Josh said as if it was all a fact from science. Dipper's cheeks burned at the child's explanation, eyes staring wide with disbelief, but hope that someone still cared sank into his bones.

His eyes felt wet, as if these simple words of a child was enough to break down his walls. Damn kids and their ability to see the world for what it was.

"You're pretty, Dipper. You're smart too, people like that. You might not be good with socializing, but you put smart things into a language people can understand. You look people in the eye when they speak, most of the time. You actually listen to what people are saying, and care, or act like it anyways. You always put yourself aside for others." Josh finished. When he had noticed this and where he had learned all of these vocabulary was beyond him, but he knew it had touched something.

"I-" a tear slipped, "Get back to work." he ordered, his voice threatening to shake as he spun around and went into another part of the house. An area far away, so Josh, so anyone, couldn't hear him think. So they couldn't hear him briefly break down.

Dipper's face was hot, as if someone had lit his it on fire. He curled up on the floor and sniffed, wiping a tear away. No one had ever said that to him. No one. It made his insides purr and yearn for attention, to be touched, to be loved. He knew there was no way that was going to happen, but that didn't stop him from suddenly feeling like there was a little hope left for someone like him. More hot tears slid down his cheeks, dripping onto the carpet only to be soaked up by the fibers below him. He desperately tried to wipe his tears away, but they were coming out too fast, too hot.

Dipper sniffled again, using breathing exercises he had taught himself to calm down. As soon as his tears had stopped and the heat in his face had left, he stood up. His face still slightly red and sticky from tears he had desperately tried to wipe away. Going to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face and dried it with a hand towel. He stared hard at the mirror. Pretty. The kid must have been lying, trying to make him feel better about himself. Dipper wasn't… pretty. He was hideous. His hair a dull brown mess sticking to the sides of his face, uncut and unclean. His eyes were still red, puffy and dull, no light in them what-so-ever. His face was paler than the undead, large nasty scars marked his face ;one resting on the middle of his nose, the right side of his cheek, and lip. A light rope burn scar grasped at his neck, something that he tried to hide.

No. Nothing about him was even remotely pretty. He was nothing more than an ugly mess.

Dipper shoved his emotions to the corner of his brain and put on a mask, an emotionless one, and shuffled back to the livingroom where Josh sat, finishing his homework. The two were quiet, Dipper occasionally helping him with problems he didn't quite get. After, as promised, they had started Once Upon A Time. Dipper had calmed down quite a bit from his earlier break down, and was able to smile and laugh lightly again.

Three hours till sundown, Dipper and Josh had just finished an episode of the show, the soft hum of voices from behind the door could be heard. Dipper and Josh recognized it immediately. Just as they said they would, Josh's parents had returned. With a click, the door was unlocked and opened, revealing the Josh's mother, a pretty older woman that bared thick brown curly hair that was fashioned for a special night, smooth olive skin that glowed under the sun, and bright green eyes that could easily brighten someone's day. The father was lighter skinned, with blue eyes and neat blond hair. By the way they were dressed, it was obvious they went out on a date, but by the looks on their faces, it must have turned sour… again.

It was clear to anyone that their marriage was going south, it was only a matter of time before they would go their separate ways, fighting for who has the right to keep the child. Dipper took pity for Josh, but he couldn't deny that he was secretly glad. He'd hopefully go with his mother, then he wouldn't have to be near that man ever again. His stomach twisted.

The mother's gaze swept over the living room and kitchen to Dipper and Josh, and the nasty look on her face was gone, replaced by a bright smile, to which Josh returned. Dipper smiled politely, feeling the father's gaze restrictedly on him. He wanted to vomit.

"Did you two have fun?" The mother cooed.

Josh nodded. "We started on Once Upon A Time." He gave a toothy grin.

"Oh~ Sounds like fun. It's a shame mommy hasn't watched anything with you in a while, unless…. You want to see… Inside out!" The mother pulled out two movie tickets to which Josh replied with a loud gasp and bright wide eyes just as Dipper's heart dropped into his stomach.

"You got them!" The kid could barely contain his excitement, Dipper envied that.

"I did~. And we're going… Right after I get a change of clothes." The woman suddenly dashed to her bedroom to do just that. "Richard, pay the nice young man who watched our kid for hours." She called from her bedroom.

Richard, the dad, dug out his wallet and counted the money he was to pay Dipper with. He counted out slowly, drawing out everything in his head to add up right. He handed Dipper 300 dollars. They payed Dipper 50 dollars each our, which should had add up to 250. He got an extra 50. Dipper's heart sank even further, jaw clenching shut. He pocketed the money without second thought.

Josh was practically bouncing up and down, excited for a movie he had been looking forward to see for so long. Dipper wished he could match his excitement, but he couldn't, he just couldn't, knowing full well what was going to happen next. As soon as the mother was in some more comfortable, but decent, clothing, Blue jeans and a floral tank top, she had thanked him, and left with her son.

* * *

Its alot longer chapter than what im used too, but I do hope you all liked it.  
I will be posting the chapter after this one soon, but there is a very big warning to come with it.

Chapter 4 Warning: Underage Smut. Rape.  
The chapter was only made to have you guys connect to exactly what Dip is going through. There will be alot of this through out. However, I will give warnings a chapter before ahead of time. You dont have to read it if you dont want too, but I will still post it.

It wont be terribly lengthy though.  
I finished this and the next at 7 am in the morning, actually.  
Thanks to my editor.


	4. One of the Great Pains

Warning: UNDERAGE SMUT/RAPE

You do not have to read this.

You can skip this if you like.

* * *

"Thought they would never leave." Richard breathed after a moment in silence. Dipper swallowed dryly as Richard loosened his tie. He looked over to the teen, "Aw, don't look so tense. This will be fun." He walked over to the alcohol cabinet, which just beyond Josh's reach, and pulled out whiskey. "Want some?" He looked back to Dipper.

Normally, Dipper would have said no, but this time, Dipper would rather be drunk off his ass so he wouldn't feel anything. Hell, maybe he'd die from alcohol poisoning. He nodded and Richard pulled out two drinking glasses and filled them with whisky. He walked over to the island just as Richard set the drink in front of him. Just as Dipper reached for it, the man slid the drink away just out of his reach. Dipper looked at him and sighed lightly through his nose. Of coarse.

He got close, really close to the man, so that they were just about touching, the man bent down slightly. Dipper closed his eyes and pecked the man's lips before the he was taken over by greedy teeth. Dipper undid the older man's belt, letting it fall off his hips and onto the floor. The man did his best, to get his tongue into that boy's mouth, saliva dripping from his lips. But with both hands occupied, he couldn't keep the boy in place. He forced himself away and gave him the drink. Dipper downed it in a matter of seconds, only to cough harshly as he felt his throat was set on fire and the air was kicked harshly out of his lungs.

Richard laughed, "Too strong for ya?" He smiled, eyes filled with lust as he looked Dipper up and down before downing his own drink. Dipper felt disgusted, but he was sure as hell used to it, like he wanted to vomit. Richard wandered to the couch, followed by Dipper. "Don't get much sex from my wife now days, though that's probably obvious." He sat slouched, his legs spread open, a bulge poked out from his unzipped pants. "Marriage is falling apart. But, other than that, life's been ok." he watched Dipper kneel before him, licking his lips slowly as he watched the boy eye the boner before him. "Specially with you here." He cooed.

Dipper's eyes flickered to him momentarily before darting to the floor in a submissive manner, a manner which he enjoyed. A manner that made him feel powerful, like he could bend the world at will, like he could fuck his barbie all night.

Dipper shoved all of his emotions, fears, loves, and hates, back, back, back far back into his mind, where he could never hear them. His shoved his conscious even farther, in fear it would fuck him up, and he would be punished severely.

"20 more for doing this bit." Richard informed him. Dipper took a breath and gently placed a hand on the bump in between the man's legs. Dipper did not want this. He didn't want any of this. But what was he going to do about it? Cry? He rubbed the bump before grinding his palm into it, the bump growing bigger in his hand. Richard let out a shaky breath, as if trying to control himself from pounding him right then and there.

"Come here a minute." Dipper looked up and stretched as he was told to. Richard leaned down and gave him a wet sloppy kiss, one full of hunger for the smaller one as he felt him up, raising the sweater and shirt over his thin stomach and fragile chest. When the kiss was broken, he forced the clothing over Dipper's head before he had time to register it. Dipper was beyond thin, able to see bone through his skin, weak and pale. His cheeks burned once again as he tried to cover his body with his arms and hands, but this time, in embarrassment. He had shown no one this, not even the people who fucked him. He usually had at least a shirt on. "A bit thinner than I thought." Richard muttered before shoving Dipper's face down into his, now out, boner.

Dipper ripped away from the thing touching his face, already feeling like he had to scrape his skin off. The thing curved towards him, twitching for attention for Dipper's hands, and twitching more for Dipper's wet mouth. He took it in his hands and slowly stroked it, earning soft coos from its owner. He continued to stroke it, and got a look from Richard when even that wasn't enough. So he licked the tip, and swore he felt the thing suddenly throb in his hand.

He pumped faster, trailing his tongue over the crown and occasionally sucking on it. Richard hummed on the sucking, feeling the need to tell this boy to deepthroat him, but holding that back. That would come soon. "Bring my sack out. It needs to breath" and feel those lips graze over them. Dipper shivered but obeyed, disgusted. He continued to stroke the shaft in between his palms, his skin and breath glazing over the man's balls. Boy did that guy have some weird kinks. After Dipper's pumps got so fast to the point Richard was slightly bucking his hips and trying to keep himself from slamming that boy's head down on his dick, Dipper let go and started licking his him.

He licked his entire thing, his tongue dragging over his balls sent shivers down the older man's spine. It just felt so good. Dipper dragged his tongue up to the tip and licking that well clean, not missing the quite twitches and throbs of excitement for what he was about to do next. Richard was doing everything in his power to hold himself back. Dipper sucked the tip for a moment, his teeth lightly grazing the crown, before slipping most of the shaft into his mouth and a bit into this throat. Richard couldn't help but let a loud groan out, the wish of this boy's wet mouth on him, finally completed.

Dipper sucked harshly on the thing in his mouth, hearing loud groans and pants from hits owner. He continued to for a moment before pulling it all out of his mouth and licking it again, and taking it into his mouth, this time bobbing his head lightly with less suction. A large hand was placed on his head as he bobbed, his lips dragging along as the thing in his mouth got what it had went out of its way to harden for, something wet and slimy to spit into.

Dipper was then reminded of how some men's brain's were in their dicks. Dipper cooed lightly at the thought as he sucked. This, was surely one of them. He felt Richard's hips buck lightly and sped up. More moaning and cooing. Soon enough, he was deep throating, being choked as the hand on his head pressed him down some before being able to bring himself up for air, before once again being choked down again. This became a repeated cycle for a bit, slowly speeding it up every occassion.

Dipper was held down now, the hips bucked up to shoved what little remained down into his throat before grinding himself on Dipper's mouth. Dipper forced himself up, to regain air, only to be forced down again and held, as his mouth was humped lightly by the man who seemed to enjoy this considering his moans out for god himself. Dipper forced himself up again and when he got enough air after coughing, he was shoved back down, move violent humping this time. When he did get air again, he was brought down, but this time both hands gripped his hair as they brought his head up and down at a fast pace, his mouth meeting with bucking hips that made him choke each time. When he got the chance, he gasp for air before being plummeted down.

It got faster as his breaths got shorter, and faster, and soon, the able speed wasn't enough for Richard. Dipper caught a little air before being held in an iron grip, being held down where his mouth was being fucked by a man who was now standing. Tears slipped down his cheeks, as this has never really happened before. Richard pounded his hips into the teen's mouth, his dick raping the his throat, just about ready to shoot it's seman into his lungs. He pounded harder and Dipper was in desperate need of air. Richard was grunting through his teeth, fully ready to blow, and just a split second before he did, Dipper managed to pull out, finally breathing just as a shot of liquid shot at his face and the hands shoved him harder onto the bucking hips and the sperm was unloaded into his throat.

Dipper was held there, pressing to get it out, as seman filled his windpipe. When Richard finally let go, Dipper tore his mouth off and starting coughing violently, bits of white liquid flying out. When he was done, he sat there to catch his breath. As he did this, Richard gave him a quick look down, and decided he needed more seman on his skin and began to jack-off to Dipper's rough painting. Soon enough, there was white sperm all over Dipper's chest.

"Since you coughed all of it up, thought it'd be best to let you try to swallow it all again." Richard finally took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as he watch Dipper clean himself with his fingers and tongue. Soon he was done and Richard motioned him over, Dipper crawled over and a thumb draped across his face, gathering the lost shot on his thumb, Dipper gracefully stuck the large digit in his mouth and swallowed as he slipped his pants and underwear off.

Dipper briefly wondered when the alcohol from earlier finally start to take effect. It had likely already due to the numbness in his jaw. He slipped over the man's lap as on cue, and laid his wet swollen lips on the man's cracked one's. Richard hungerly shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, feeling around every which way as he laid his hands on Dipper's chest, thumbs feeling his small buds.

Dipper moaned lightly from being rubbed, a voice that betrayed him even more when he was pinched, a groan ripping from him. When the kiss was split, Dipper got off him and the man stood up and lead him to his room where he found his wife's lubrication. Dipper laid on his stomach, legs spread far apart as his feet and ass hung slightly off the bed. Richard placed some lubricant on his fingers and prodded Dipper's hole before pressing his fingers in, bending them every which way to get the lube spread. He pulled out and positioned himself.

Dipper didn't want this.

He hated this.

He wish he'd just die right now.

If Mabel found out, it'd break her heart.

Mabel did NOT need to find out.

Richard pressed himself in before pulling out again, positioning himself to hit Dipper's sweet spot, and pressing in again. Dipper moaned lightly, a voice he wish he could disown. Quick pumps quickly replaced the slow ones, moans were replaced with groaning and panting. Dipper arched his back to try to gather more in. He wish he could disown his body.

He gripped the blankets as the man held one hand dug into his waist while the other was tightly around his throat so that breathing became hard.

Richard grunted and dug deeper in, ghosting over the sweet spot and Dipper's mind quickly becoming clouded with lust. Richard's tip brushed over the spot again and Dipper groaned loudly, Richard grinning in victory. Soon, that spot was abused as Richard pounded his hips into Dipper's harder and harder, choking him more and more as nails dug into his flesh. Dipper's groaning and pleads to the heavens became raspy and short, as did his gasps for air, but everything felt so good.

Soon enough, the way they were now wasn't enough for him. Richard let go of Dipper and crawled on top of him, sticking himself in dogy-style, which seemed the best way to pound the boy, though it wasn't really, but it did lock Dipper in place. Dipper was now trapped between arms tightly in front of his shoulders and a thing pounding his ass, searching for his sweet spot again, which was quickly found. Dipper screamed into the sheets as his sweet spot was harshly dug into.

In truth, he had already came twice, with all the pounding and his self rubbing on the blankets. Saliva dripped from his lips as hips pounded at him maliciously from behind in a dog like manner. Richard was at his top speed, slamming his crown onto Dipper's spot repeatedly before digging into it and releasing all the content that his shaft was holding, groaning loudly as Dipper screamed into the sheets as he let himself go for the third time onto the blanket.

Richard stayed in a moment while the two painted on the blankets. Once he did pull out, he laid next to Dipper who was having a hard time catching his breath. When he did, Richard pulled out his wallet again, pulled out a 20 and a 5 and handed it to him, which Dipper took and climbed off the bed before leaving the room. He slipped on his sweater, which was a bit over-sized, gathered his things, and left.

He went straight home.

He put his clothes on the couch, grabbed a knife and shallow bucket from the kitchen, and headed straight to his room, ignoring the calls to him from the now-awake Bill.

Locking himself in, ignoring Bills calls and sat on the bed, bucket under his arm and began slashing at his already beaten wrists. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the sharp knife cutting open his skin. He couldn't feel the blood pooling and leaving his body and into the bucket he held in his lap. He made another cut and watched the blood drip down. Another cut, he was mesmerized by the color of his own blood as red liquid covered his arm. Another cut. He continued to watch. An hour later and he continued to stare at his wrists, his jaw and bum numb, his whole body numb, his brain blank.

* * *

Yup. This was short. Its so that the ppl who dont want to read this wont miss terribly much.  
Also this was my first time writing smut. I hope it was ok?


	5. Hiatus Note

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this.

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester.

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art.

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely.

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs.

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time.

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it.

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions

-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
